


Safe

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben has a nightmare about the future.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_\-- a red laser streaking across the sky like a comet --_

_\-- a snowy planet, and Ben himself facing a dark-skinned man and a woman with three buns in her hair, almost, Ben realized with a jolt, like something that Jaina Skywalker would wear --_

_\-- himself, lying in the snow even as the planet crumbled around him --_

\-- and Ben jolted awake, looking frantically around the room. Poe was with him just about immediately, hands on his shoulders. "Ben, it's all right. Really. You're safe."

Safe. That word was taking a while to actually sink in. But yes, he thought, even as he turned on the light, illuminating Poe's model X-wings and the holos that decorated the wall, as well as Poe's concerned face. He was safe. Safe with his husband, in the bed that they shared.

He was safe.

"You want to talk about it?" Poe said.

How would Ben even begin? "I keep having nightmares."

"Oh, Ben." A gentle rub to his back. "They were pretty bad, weren't they?"

"Yeah." Ben's voice cracked even as he spoke. Did the nightmares ever end? Did they ever stop? "Poe...do you think I could ever be a bad person?"

"No," Poe said. "You wouldn't."

"Even after -- "

"You wouldn't. You've nearly gone over the edge at times. But you're not a bad person. I don't think you ever could be."

There was something about that that was enough to unclench Ben's heart. "I don't want to be a bad person."

"You won't. You never will be." Another rub to his back. "What do you need?"

"Just hold me."

Poe did, humming softly even as he did so, and Ben fell asleep, knowing that for the moment, just a moment, he was safe, safe and loved and warm.


End file.
